


The Akashi Household

by PrezKoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don’t have to wonder about their boyfriend’s ridiculously competent employees. Most people aren’t dating Akashi Seiijuurou. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akashi Household

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there are a lot of how-they-got-together fics for pretty much all pairings out there, I just had to write one where they were already together.
> 
> That and I wanted to write the GoM being stupidly competent (which is pretty much canon anyway I suppose).

When Kuroko first started ‘seeing’ Akashi, the latter had ensure he didn’t meet all that many of his staff. At least, not his regular staff.

Kuroko had not noticed this at the time, everyone had been strangers to him anyway, but he had observed that Akashi was rather distant to his personal employees. Kuroko had chalked it up to Akashi’s strict upbringing, and thought little of it. Besides, he rarely saw Akashi in a work setting and the two of them mostly went on dates like regular couples.

In fact, Kuroko sometimes forgot that Akashi was a business tycoon who technically owned half the city. When they were together, Akashi was always down to earth. He was polite to Kuroko’s friends, if slightly sharp-tongued and extremely possessive, and never made Kuroko feel inferior.

Akashi also seemed to appreciate Kuroko’s lack of presence more than anyone he had ever met. Which Kuroko found amazingly refreshing.

It was only once the relationship began getting serious, that Kuroko realised how careful Akashi had been in sharing the details of his life.

“It would be my honour to meet your parents, Tetsuya,” Akashi said, when Kuroko had broached the subject.

Kuroko was relieved. Although their relationship had been getting steadily more serious, he wasn’t sure if Akashi would be ready to take this next step.  For all little he’s seen of Akashi in work-mode, it didn’t take a genius to work out that being such a prominent business figure meant certain appearances had to be upheld. To this day, Kuroko would wonder if Akashi was better suited to be dating a supermodel or a promising nuclear-scientist.

As opposed to him, a mere nursery teacher.

“My mother invited us to have lunch with them on Sunday,” Kuroko continued sensibly, not one to express too much of his emotions. Akashi appreciated practicality more anyway.

“I have a meeting in the morning, but I can make it for a late lunch,” Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded and leaned against Akashi a bit more. His boyfriend took that opportunity to wrap an arm around him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while. And then Akashi said, “What would you say to having dinner at my place?”

Kuroko smiled. “I’d like that.”

Akashi nodded, satisfied.

\---

The first person Kuroko met was Murasakibara.

No. Technically, the first person Kuroko met was Midorima, when Kuroko had hit his head that time and Akashi insisted he saw one of his private doctors.

But the first person Kuroko met after being invited to Akashi’s mansion was Murasakibara.

He was munching on a packet of crisps when he saw Kuroko and stared at him without saying anything for a while.

Being a nursery teacher, Kuroko was used to kids staring at him, so he simply stared back without comment. All the while thinking that the guy was really very tall and his neck was going to start hurting from having to look so far up.

“You’re Aka-chin’s friend,” Murasakibara finally said, breaking the silence. “What kind of cakes do you like?”

Kuroko didn’t really know what cakes he liked. So he simply said, “I like vanilla shakes.”

“That’s not a cake.”

“I know.”

Murasakibara gave a “Hmm” and then said, “no wonder Aka-chin likes you. You’re even weirder than he is.”

Without another word, Murasakibara turned back and headed deeper into the house.

If Kuroko had been any less observant, he probably would have asked Akashi who the heck that tall, random, purple-haired guy was.

But Kuroko was an observant person. He saw the small smudges of flour on Murasakibara’s hair, the small scars on his fingers, and the way he delicately handled his snacks.

Not to mention the first thing Murasakibara asked was what kind of cakes he liked.

He knew the guy must be one of Akashi’s chef.

It would take another couple of days before Kuroko found out Murasakibara was in fact Akashi’s Head Chef. And a genius one to boot.

\---

Kuroko met Midorima, again, during a dinner party.

It was the party that Akashi had deemed to be intimate enough to introduce Kuroko to, while at the same time be busy enough that the introduction would pale in comparison to other juicier gossip going around.

Acknowledged but not dwelled upon. That’s how Akashi wanted others to know of his and Kuroko’s relationship.

That was pretty much how Kuroko wanted it too. It was embarrassing enough to introduce Akashi to his friends, who had immediately begun teasing him relentlessly for keeping it a secret. He didn’t want to go through the whole process with Akashi’s business relations.

For the record, he didn’t particularly keep Akashi a secret from his friends. There had simply not been a good opportunity to mention it.

“I was wondering why Akashi suddenly organised a party.”

Kuroko looked up from his glass of wine.

“Midorima Shintarou,” the man said, introducing himself even though he had looked Kuroko over for a concussion just last week.

“Yes. I remember,” Kuroko said.

Midorima seemed to scowl a little, looking irritated. Then again, he had looked irritated when checking Kuroko for injury. Perhaps it was just how his face was.

“I hope you’ve been painting Akashi in a good light,” Midorima said.

It took Kuroko a moment to realise Midorima meant Kuroko’s conversation with the other guests.

He wanted to shrug, but that was probably impolite in such a setting, and his suit was rather stiff. “They mostly forget I’m there,” he replied truthfully.

Somehow, that seemed to satisfy Midorima, who gave him a curt nod, and walked away. Leaving Kuroko alone on the balcony.

Akashi found him soon after, and led him back inside.

“You don’t want to miss his performance,” Akashi said, “Midorima has the most talented fingers of anyone you’ll meet.”

Apparently Midorima was not only Akashi’s private doctor but also his personal pianist.

\---

Without a doubt, Kuroko got along with Aomine the best out of Akashi’s personal staff. It might be because Aomine was a pretty simple guy. Or perhaps it was thanks to his similarity with Kuroko’s best friend, Kagami.

Of course, it was not immediate smooth sailing. Their first meeting went a little something like this:

“Woah! Where did you come from?”

“I’ve been here for a while now.”

“Who are you?!”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Who?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Why are you here?”

“I am waiting for Akashi-san.”

“...”

“Please don’t point a gun at me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable.”

“Ghosts are threats and must be exterminated. As are spies who manages to sneak in so deep into the building.”

“I’m not a ghost nor a spy. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

It went on like that for a bit until Akashi arrived to the rescue and gently admonished his wary bodyguard.

\---

The doorbell rang repeatedly and insistently, even as Kuroko hurriedly pulled on his dressing gown and slippers and ran to the door.

When he opened it, a happy blonde was outside, holding what appeared to be a paper bag from the bagel shop round the corner and a cup of coffee.

“Kurokocchi! I brought you breakfast!” Kise said with a bright grin.

“...” Kuroko stared. “I’m sorry. But who are you?”

Two months later, Kuroko was still not entirely sure what Kise’s job was. He seemed to appear and disappear on a whim. Sometimes waking Kuroko up with breakfast, other times driving him and Akashi to the basketball game.

Most of the time, Kise is seen flirting. With everyone.

Well, it was more that he cheerfully engaged everyone in conversation. But given the way many of those people would swoon in Kise’s presence, Kuroko figured it was little different to flirting.

“Ah, I almost forgot,” Kise said, after he had walked Kuroko to the door one evening. “Akashicchi said to give you this,” Kise handed him a single piece of paper.

Kuroko looked down to see the itinerary for their holiday next week. It was a holiday for Kuroko, but like most events in his boyfriend’s life, it was a business social for Akashi.

“Thanks,” Kuroko said, even as Kise waved and left.

 _Really, what is his job?_ Kuroko couldn’t help but think to himself.

At first, he thought Kise might be Akashi’s driver since Kise would often drive Kuroko to Akashi’s house in an inconspicuously bland car. But he soon discovered that all of Akashi’s personal chauffeurs wore a special chauffeur uniform, and Kise tended to be in smart suits or casual clothes.

Another point against him being Akashi’s driver was that, when Akashi only wanted a small group of staff with him and Kuroko, he’d always take Aomine and Kise. In those cases, Aomine was more likely to drive while Kise sat in the front passenger seat.

Kuroko then wondered if perhaps Kise was Kuroko’s personal bodyguard. But the guy didn’t spend enough time around him to be his bodyguard. Outside of breakfast or bringing him fancy suits that Akashi had bought him or fixing his hair now and then, Kise didn’t actually spend that much time with Kuroko. Not as much as he spent with Akashi anyway.

_Maybe he’s a second bodyguard? After Aomine?_

No, that wasn’t right either. _I’m thinking too much about this._ That decided, Kuroko went to take a shower and prepare for bed.

\---

“Here’s your new suit,” Kise said, holding out a luxurious dinner jacket with a flourish. Kuroko stared. He didn’t particularly like having Akashi buy his clothes for him but he also knew he had to belong at Akashi’s business socials. That meant expensive clothes were necessary.

His boyfriend seemed to understand his sentiments at least. Because he’d only send Kise to him with expensive clothes for those type of occasions and never commented on Kuroko’s clothes otherwise.

 _Well, there was that one time, with the basketball jersey._ But that had been more of a compliment than a suggestion for Kuroko to wear something else.

Besides, the jersey had ended up coming off very quickly after that anyway.

Kuroko mentally shook his head, willing the image away. It would not do for Kise to notice his slight arousal from the memories.

Unfortunately for him, Kise was one of the most observant in Akashi’s staff. Maybe even more observant than Midorima.

“What’s this Kurokocchi?” Kise practically smirked at him. “Are you having dirty thoughts of how Akashicchi would react when he sees you in this?”

Kurokocchi looked at him unblinkingly, he found it was the best method for unnerving Kise when the guy said something he didn’t want to answer.

As expected, it worked very well this time too. “Okay okay, sheesh, you’re scarier than Akashicchi when you do that. Are you sure you don’t want to go into business?”

“I’m sure.”

\---

Strangely enough, Kuroko found out the vital clue to Kise’s job on a day he couldn’t really care less about knowing.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed, hurrying around his desk as Kuroko stood dripping in the doorway. “What happened?!”

“I’d like to see Akashi-san please,” Kuroko remembered murmuring in a quiet voice, barely noticing how Kise procured a towel from seemingly thin air and wrapped it around him.

“He’s in a meeting, but I’ll go get him,” Kise said, guiding him towards the pair of impressive tinted glass doors that Kuroko assumed led to Akashi’s office. “Why don’t you go wait inside. He’ll be along in a moment.”

Kuroko had nodded, slid inside the room and walked past the sofas straight to Akashi’s desk.

Akashi had appeared minutes later, concern on his features. Even as he allowed Kuroko to practically leap at him.

\---

Next morning, after having spent the night at Akashi’s office (and discovered that apparently there was a pull-out bed in the wall), Kuroko woke up to a quiet knock on the door.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling slightly disorientated since the room was pitch black from all the blinds, and blinked.

Akashi was still asleep. Kuroko hoped the meeting he had pulled his boyfriend out of hadn’t been too important.

The knock sounded again, this time a bit more insistent. Or perhaps that was only Kuroko’s imagination.

He slipped out of Akashi’s embrace and pulled on a robe he found in one of the wardrobes. Then padded softly to the door.

Kise was outside, with a bright smile and a small trolley laid out with food. “Morning,” he said in a low but cheerful voice. “I brought breakfast.”

Kuroko nodded.

“Also, would you mind waking up Akashicchi? He has a meeting with the investors in an hour and it’d be bad if he missed it.”

Kuroko blinked, remembered the desk Kise had sat at when he turned up unannounced last night. Noted that the desk was still there, right outside Akashi’s office. And it clicked.

“Ah. You’re his PA.”


End file.
